The developmental funds for the Lung Cancer SPORE have been used to support two principle functions that have proven to be vital for the success of the SPORE. Initially, small pilot projects were emphasized which were solicited from Cancer Center and Johns Hopkins Medial Institutions faculty and selected by a committee of the entire major project Pl's. This approach elicited some interesting science but we found that an additional approach could be imposed which yielded even greater benefit to the overall goals of the SPORE. From the original pilots, we selected two to perpetuate and nourish at a developmental level over the last funding period because either the translational potential of the work was increasing during the work and/or the involvement of the PI and inherent technology greatly enriched the entire culture of the SPORE. One of these projects has become a full project in the SPORE with studies that are at the highest level of translational research for this competitive renewal (Project 3). Another has developed a spin off with very high translational potential that will be continued at a developmental support level with high likelihood for becoming, or merging with, a major project. For the competitive renewal, we are now in a position to initiate new searches for pilot projects and several are already in hand for potential funding. These are included as examples from which the next selections for funding will be made.